Silencios
by bkokocha
Summary: Lady Belle, hija del Duque de Avonlea, acude cada tarde a la choza donde viven el viudo hilandero Rumplestiltskin y su pequeño hijo Bae, para enseñarles a leer. Las palabras dicen mucho, pero el silencio habla más fuerte en el amor, especialmente en aquellos condenados a no ser. Rumbelle.
1. Ofensas

Naturalmente ella aparecía desde un cuento de hadas, un sueño. Con el cabello marrón enmarcando su rostro en preciosos y apretados caireles, sus ojos azules no desmerecían frente a sus labios tintados de color rojizo. Sentada sobre una silla de madera vieja y usando su vestido de sencillo algodón azul, la heredera del ducado de Avonlea, la "princesa" Belle, enseñaba a padre e hijo las letras escritas en las hojas de un libro con tapa de cuero y adornos en oro. Su voz suave y paciente acompañaba al crujido de la madera en el fuego, llenando de calor la humilde choza de madera en la comarca de "Adam".

La voz profunda y cansada del viejo hilandero Rumplestiltskin, adquiría cierto brillo causado solamente por el ánimo que le infundía la sonrisa de la paciente maestra. A pesar de ello, era común para él detenerse en más de una ocasión, mientras con desesperación disimulada levantaba los ojos esperando la ayuda para resolver el acertijo de alguna sílaba terca.

- Ad…

- Adquirió, .rió. ¡Hay papá, por eso te dije anoche que practicaras durante el día! ¡Ya de noche no vez ni tu sombra!

Sin contestar nada, el hombre bajó la cabeza para ocultar la vergüenza que le cubría las orejas y mejillas. Ciertamente la vista se le estaba cansando, pues a su edad, esas cosas comenzaban a ser parte de su dolor de espalda y el aumento de dolor en su pierna coja los días fríos.

- ¡Bae, disculpate con tu padre!

Al escuchar el tono de voz de la joven, suave pero firme, el pequeño no pudo más que mirar a la maestra y luego a su padre; tornando los ojos, el niño le dio un beso a la mejilla tibia de su padre, que sin mirarlo, le sonrió apenas aceptando la disculpa.

- La princesa Belle también se pone rara cuando estás tu papá.

-Bae!

-Baelfire!

Ambos miraron al niño salir corriendo hasta su cama, donde cubierto bajo la suave piel de oveja se perdió en una risilla. Lady Belle y Rumplestiltskin, incapaces de mirarse al rostro, se concentraron en observar al pequeño mientras lograba conciliar el sueño.

Cuando al fin el movimiento cesó y la respiración se hizo más tranquila; el hombre alargó el brazo para tomar el viejo palo de madera que le servía como bastón, y levantándose de la silla, caminó hasta la mesa de donde colgaba de un alambre de hierro una vieja tetera; vaciando la leche aún caliente en el mejor de los vasos de barro, se lo ofreció a su invitada. Ambos se miraron un agradecimiento. La joven levantó de un soplido la suave capa de nata. Él se alejó de nuevo y tomó un viejo vaso donde se sirvió una porción.

-Quizás es mejor que yo llegue más temprano, ¿cuando aún hay luz? ¿Le ayudaría, con… la vista?

Un hilo de pánico y vergüenza se apoderó de sus ojos marrones. Aún cuando él no se había sonrojado, ella podía reconocer su sentimiento en la forma que adquirían las arrugas de su frente y sus ojos, y entendió que el comentario quizás le había ofendido.

-Es cierto. – le dijo en un susurro - Soy viej…

Un golpe seco en la puerta los despertó del hechizo y los incómodos silencios. El general de la guardia de Avonlea le anunció a Lady Belle la necesidad de retirarse, pues la noche ya era peligrosa.

Con pesar en el corazón, Lady Belle se acercó a la cama donde el pequeño Bae dormía para dejarle un beso en la frente. Junto a la puerta, el padre del niño la esperaba con el abrigo de finas hebras y piel de armiño, y como siempre él le beso la mano como agradecimiento y único pago a su visita.

-Mañana volveré más temprano. ¿A qué hora es agradable para usted?

Con la mirada escondida entre las sombras, él le hizo una mueca intentando una sonrisa de cortesía.

- La hora que usted decida es agradable a mí, mi Señora.

Sin poder entender las razones de esa sonrisa forzada, la joven asintió en respuesta y salió por la puerta.

-Hasta mañana Rumplestiltskin.

Lady Belle alcanzó su áspera y tibia mano en la tranca de madera que mantenía la puerta cerrada y con un tenue apretón le insinuó una disculpa. Él dejó la mirada fija en sus manos, hasta que se separaron en el silencio. Cuando la joven subió a su caballo y se alejó por el camino de regreso hacia su castillo en las cumbres de Avonlea, Rumplestiltskin cerró la puerta de su choza.


	2. Matrimonio

Cuando Rumplestiltskin entró por la puerta del pequeño establo; la luz dorada de la tarde se colaba por las ventanas junto al viento fresco. Él viejo hilandero había apurado todas sus actividades e incluso dejado en el mercado un buen hilo en un trato desventajoso, por la sola idea de regresar temprano a casa. Tras preparar la rueca para trabajar de noche y dejado a Baelfire para terminar de atender a los animales; Rumplestiltskin aún no había tenido el tiempo de arreglarse para ella. Apenas vio aparecer a la guardia real por el sendero, de inmediato entró a la casa para al menos lavarse el rostro y poner la tetera con leche a hervir.

Cuando el golpe seco llegó hasta su puerta, corrió de inmediato a quitar la tranca de madera. Saludó a los rostros de pocos amigos de los soldados, mientras uno de ellos ayudaba a Lady Belle a bajar de su corcel dorado. Rumplestiltskin inclinó la cabeza para agradecerle su bondad para con su humilde persona a la joven noble, y la invitó a pasar. Ambos se miraron un saludo, hasta que la nana interrumpió el momento para ofrecer su compañía con un tono de desconfianza, producto de años de deber al cuidar la pureza de su ama. Lady Belle rechazaría el ofrecimiento al no encontrar amenaza alguna para su decencia en un hombre manso y su pequeño hijo.

Cuando Rumplestiltskin cerró la puerta y colocó la tranca de nuevo, Lady Belle lo tomó en un abrazo desesperado. Sin tiempo para reaccionar y entender, tenerla tan cerca de repente le aceleró el pulso, mientras su corazón parecía haber alcanzado su garganta. Esto tenía que ser un sueño.

-Me voy a casar. - Ella le reveló en un susurro.

Al hilandero los colores se le cayeron del rostro y un frío helado lo llenó por todo el cuerpo. En un instante fue ella quien lo sostuvo de pie en su abrazo, cuando la respiración se le trabó en el pecho.

-¿Cuándo?

-Pronto.

-¿Lo amas?

-Nunca.

Ambos se sostuvieron en un abrazo profundo que detuvo el tiempo, la palabra y la razón. Se permitieron por un breve instante revelar el secreto tras estas visitas, que desde hace mucho no eran para aprender de las letras, sino de los gestos del otro. De las miradas y las sonrisas que les permitían amarse en el silencio y bajo el mutuo entendimiento, de que esta era la única manera de mantener a flote estos sentimientos entre una noble y un humilde hilandero.

Cuando Baelfire entró por la puerta de atrás, con el rostro lleno de leche seca compartida con algún cabrío, y vio la escena; con gran cuidado cerró la puerta y se metió a la cama para observarlos. Parecían tan lejanos a este sitio, uno en brazos del otro, pensó.

Unos momentos después, Belle se separó de Rumplestiltskin y apenas levantando la mirada, le sonrió. Eso bastó para devolverle el pulso y la respiración. Él no dijo nada, cuando ella lo tomó de la mano y lo jaló hacia el camastro.

-Vamos a sentarnos, tu pierna debe estar adolorida. – le dijo.

Belle era mucho más joven que Rumplestilskin; pero quizás su condición de nobleza le permitía tener don de mando, y él, en su condición de plebe, se permitía seguirla sin cuestionar. Cuando ella se quitó la capa y se sentó en el pequeño camastro, con la mano le mostró el sitio para estar a su lado y él se sentó a su lado como un cordero que es guiado por el pastor. Con una sonrisa tímida, ella dejó escapar una risilla, mientras de nuevo colocaba los brazos alrededor suyo, acomodando la cabeza para escuchar su corazón latir. Él se contentó con oler su cabello. Ella olía a perfumes de flores y aceites que la hacían suave, él olía a pobreza y trabajo que lo hacían áspero. Pero ambos producían calor que solo podía nacer de amor sincero y puro.

Cuando la tarde llegó a su fin, en la puerta se escuchó el golpe seco que anunciaba el final del sueño. Ninguno de los dos se separó. Parecía que los golpes en la puerta solo servían para hacer el abrazo y la renuencia a terminar este sueño, más fuerte.

Él tuvo que darle un beso en la frente, susurrando una promesa que no debía ser hecha, para distraerla lo suficiente y soltarse de su abrazo. Era el momento de despertar. De recordar el silencio incómodo que les permitía vivir en la realidad; donde este instante solo había sido un sueño, y no importaba cuanto lo desearan, no volvería a suceder; por que él era un viejo hilandero viudo, y ella, una joven noble que pronto sería esposa de algún príncipe.


	3. Regalos

Esa noche Belle regresó por el camino de piedra, con la mirada y el corazón distante. Nana Collins la miró bajarse del caballo, despedirse de los guardias, y darle el saludo nocturno a su padre, el Duque, con una brillante sonrisa en el rostro. Lady Belle se sentó esa noche junto a la ventana de su cuarto con un grueso libro que usó como pretexto para no tomar un baño y evitar cambiarse del vestido azul.

- Me temo mi señora, que aunque a usted no le sea molesto y su padre demasiado gentil para señalárselo, una dama no debe oler como un rebaño de cabras. – señalo severamente nana Collins, mientras preparaba sus ropas de fina seda y bordado en oro, sobre la cama. – ¡Y cada vez que pasa por esa casa, el olor, es insoportable señora! ¡Vestir como plebe no significa oler como tal mi señora!

- Dejaría todo esto, por la oportunidad de oler como cabra el resto de mis días, con él y Baelfire, nana.

- ¡Señora!

Ni siquiera la dura mirada de su nana, evitó que Belle se partiera en llanto. La mujer corrió junto a la joven, y en un abrazo, la sostuvo mientras su ama sacaba hasta la última lágrima que pudo de su pecho.

- Lo amo, nana.

- Mi niña, pero si apenas y se han visto.

- Y aún así lo sé, nana. Lo siento aquí, cada vez que lo veo, cada vez que lo escucho; mi cuerpo, mi todo, lo sabe. Lo amo.

Curiosamente no fue sorpresa para nana Collins escucharla pronunciar su confesión. Ella conocía esta verdad desde hacía mucho tiempo atrás. Lo supo desde el mismo instante en que por primera vez vio a su señora cruzar palabra con aquel hombre, aquel día en medio de uno de sus paseos por el mercado, cuando lo defendió de un linchamiento del pueblo. Supo con un escalofrío cuando la vio bajarse del caballo, y con caridad lo ayudó a levantarse del piso, sucio y lleno de inmundicia ajena, que ese hombre estaba destinado a su ama.

Desde ese momento, Collins solo pudo mirar con recelo las intenciones de Lady Belle al investigar la situación de aquél hombre. Del permiso que consiguió de su padre el duque, so pretexto de mejorar la vida de aquel desdichado a base de las letras y su protección como hija del gobernante de las tierras. Más la esperanza de que aquel escalofrío hubiera sido causado por una tontería de mujer, y no un vaticinio del instinto; le permitía la reserva de creer en la posibilidad de algún destino que gobernaba las vidas de los mortales y los necios.

Tantas veces tuvo que tranquilizarse a sí misma cuando su joven ama rechazaba su presencia, y entraba sola noche tras noche a la casa de ese viejo y cojo hilandero y su pequeño hijo. No había ningún peligro de su parte, y aún así, Collins no podía dejar de sentirse alterada con cada una de esas visitas. "¿Por qué una mujer de alta cuna y esmerada educación cedería su corazón al cobarde del pueblo?", se decía, una y otra vez, mientras miraba a su ama regresar a casa cada día, con una sonrisa más grande en su rostro; mientras escuchaba en su voz la alegría de un corazón que ya no era el de una noble niña, sino el de una mujer sencilla. Cuando observaba, en cada una de esas visitas, en las miradas de ambos, esa transparencia de la inocencia de aquel amor que se convierte en el único.

Esa misma noche cuando el Duque mando a llamar a Lady Belle para una reunión urgente pasada la cena; la joven se vio forzada quitarse el vestido de tela azul bajo promesa de que no sería enviado a lavar. Cubriéndose bajo perfumes y finas sedas, Collins la acompañó hasta el encuentro con su padre, el duque. Éste recibió a su amada hija en su estudio, con una sonrisa en el rostro y "una sorpresa venida desde lejos". Cuando colocó a su curiosa hija frente al misterioso objeto y con emoción reveló de debajo de una fina manta de terciopelo rojo, el retrato de un joven apuesto y distinguido con un traje de caballero azul; nana Collins quiso creer que su ama la perdonaría.

La juventud y su buen carácter – pensó - serían suficientes para curar su corazón con el tiempo. Ella aprendería amar a este hombre y lograría alcanzar lo más cercano a la felicidad que se puede obtener en sus circunstancias. Ella misma se encargaría de eso, lo juró en el instante en que miró a Lady Belle llenársele los ojos de lágrimas de desesperación; las que su padre, tonto y ajeno al corazón de su hija, interpretó como alegría de conocer, a quien sería su futuro esposo. Collins supo lo que tenía que hacer para proteger el corazón de su joven ama. Algún día, ella le agradecería haberle permitido la oportunidad de probar al mundo que el destino podía ser desafiado, y que el amor pude crecer incluso en un corazón que ya ha elegido a su dueño. Belle sería feliz y se lo agradecería. Era posible.

Esa noche, tras dejar dormida en cansancio de llanto a aquella pequeña que había criado como a una hija tras la muerte de la duquesa. Collins se dirigió con paso firme hacia el estudio del duque. Con la misma decisión, tocó tres veces a la puerta de su despacho, hasta que su pesada figura le abrió la puerta con un saludo.

Ella la perdonaría, quizás, algún día.


End file.
